


Oh No!

by Gdivadakin



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: AND POSSIBLE VIEGO/HORRANCE, POSSIBLE FIVEYA, Shit, Vigilante Vanya :), alluther too maybe, also GUN VIOLENCE SORRY, but - Freeform, but hidden identity!, its mostly vanya, mentor!!!???, might fuck around and make this better down the road, rough/first draft, shes kickass, thank you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22097404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gdivadakin/pseuds/Gdivadakin
Summary: Vanya Hargreaves was 15 when she figured out her powers. She picked up a job at the nearby gym, lying about her age and working enough to only go home to sleep. She kept it secret.After a year of training, she decided to mask her face and help the city. Her city. Only problem?Her siblings.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 12
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello! Thank you for clicking on this I love you. This is a rough draft, my writing skills are horrible. I hope, with practice and feedback, I could get better! So, if you have any constructive criticism PLEASE comment / send a message! i greatly appreciate you taking your time reading this, thank you!

Vanya was fifteen years old at dinner, contemplating her options as she ate. She could vanish for hours daily, like he’d care, and scare her siblings half to death if they’d notice, or she could lose the chance entirely by asking to get a job and be rejected.

She didn’t need five killing people to know where she was, so she chose the ladder.

“Could I get a job?” She asked, during the 30 minutes of free time her and her siblings got, every Saturday.

He didn’t look up from his work, but she knew he understood when he answered.

“Number Seven, a job, as trivial it may sound, takes energy and time, do you have that?”

“Yes.” She answered

His eyes widened slightly, but his voice was steady, “Should you start working, your schedule will change. You acknowledge the fact you will be balancing your studies alongside work?” 

“Yes.” Her voice small, but confident.

“Then I’ll permit it. Go on, now.”

She didn’t let him see her smile, but she did skip a little.

-

“Where are you going?” Vanya jumped, reaching for her coat. “I’ll be right back, Five..” she wanted to stay cryptic, but she knew he’d pry and she’s let him.

“Tell me or I’m coming with you.” He said, watching her wrap a scarf around her neck. 

“I’m getting a job. Dad said yes.” She mumbled, but she knew he heard. 

“Oh.”

-

Vanya was fifteen years and two months when she found out she had powers. She was balancing work and studies when she stopped taking time to take her medicine.  
She sat, in an alley after work, crying with tears of joy knowing she was more than normal. But she knew what her medicine did now.

“No.” Her boss was an old man, shorter than her, and like a real father to her. James. She had tried to use the money saved up from working to buy a membership. “You work your ass off everyday, I’m not taking your money. You can train her for as long as you’d like, just clean and lock up when you’re done.” 

She didn’t know how to thank him enough. 

Soon enough, she had a balance. Wake up, eat, study, train, do her job, and sleep. She never really had time for anything else.

-

Vanya was sixteen and blew up a car. It was in a field, the car was a hunk of junk, and James threw his Diet Coke to high five her. She’d been training with him, learned how to fight, shoot a gun, and so much more. She didn’t ask what James did in his youth.

After, he called some buddies. She wanted to be a vigilante, and he was excited to help her. She geared up with his help.

But she was still given options. She didn’t want anything flashy.

“I want a hood and a mask.... pockets.”

She looked at James.

“And cool as fuck boots.” She nodded.

“One pair of cool as fuck boots for the lady,” James said to the man designing her attire. “And the likes.”

-

Five was sixteen when he went on his hundredth mission with his siblings. They flanked the building, ready to win another fight when he went inside... and everyone was already down.

He heard gunshots upstairs and went up to see who did this, when he saw some short asshole wearing a mask like his and a hood that covered his hair. 

The stranger snapped a guy’s neck, and picked a gun up from the ground, presumably the dead man’s, and pointed it at the last guy. The stranger spoke, but the voice was indiscernible from behind the black bandana. 

“Tell me.” 

“Tell you what?” The guy had his hands up, but his voice was cocky.

“You already know what.” The stranger shot an inch away from his opponent’s ear. The guy whimpered, regaining his hearing before crawling, unveiling a safe. 

“Good man” said the stranger, before knocking the guy out with the butt of the gun.

“Nice boots,” five finally said. The stranger turned around. “but who the hell are you?” the guy turned back around, opening the safe with a homemade hydraulic contraption, taking the flash drive from inside. 

“Hmmm... still haven't figured out my name yet... what’s a good vigilante name?” The stranger asked, casually leaning against the safe, storing the drive safely in a box, before stashing it away in a backpack. 

Five stood stunned, he was usually intimidating. He almost went to attack, but the stranger held a finger up. “Don’t fight, tell your siblings it was destroyed.” He (they?) walked to the window and tried to open it, but it was rusted. They stepped back, held out their hand for effect, and blew away half the wall. 

“See you out there, Number Five.”

-

Vanya was sixteen and sprinting on the tops of buildings with a heavy backpack and an empty stomach. Why the fuck did she call him by name?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus becomes an accomplice. Then they get slushies.

Vanya was sixteen and making too much money from her ‘side-gig’ for her to say it was from mopping floors and cleaning windows. She sat in a tiny stall at Griddy’s, halfway through changing clothes when her sister walked in.

Now, she knew Allison enough to know when it’s her. Her walk pattern, her breathing, and not to mention her yelling at allays to get out.

Vanya changed back into her uniform, rolling her ‘work’ clothes and stuffing them into her backpack, flushing the toilet to not be weird, and going to wash her hands, praying that she isn’t noticed by Five when she goes because he’s the one who saw the backpack the night he met... whatever she is behind the mask.

She speed-walked out, safe from five. 

But then Klaus saw her and dragged her with him to the Alleyway.

“Klaus, what the hell? Her?” Diego asked, his eyes furrowed. “She shouldn’t be here.” He added, and she’s always known Diego had a weird vendetta against her, and she’d always let him be like that.

But now, Vanya grew a little backbone from the time away. She smirked, almost unseen had it not been for Klaus’ lighter. “Fuck you too, buddy.” She sat down next to Klaus, and when he offered some, she took it. 

Diego shut up from then on.

-

Vanya was sixteen and a half and she hated that her powers bleached her clothes. She kept needing replacements that cost her money, and not to mention her irises turned white when she used them for too long. So she may or may not have splurged on some colored contacts.

Yes, they were brown, but she cried every time she put them in. Five started getting worried, but she shrug it off.

-

Klaus was the only one who wanted to spend time with her, while also having time to spend with her. Five was busy theorizing about the ‘atomic pearl’ (Vanya stuttered this when he asked for her name during their last encounter.)

(She hates it.)

So, there she was, on the fire escape with her brother, sharing a joint. She wanted to walk around, spend some money, because she could not be at this house right now in this state.

“Do you want to go shopping?” Vanya had her backpack on already, and Klaus never pried. “Hell yes, let’s go.”

And then Vanya, sixteen and however many months, was in her first nice dress. It was a pink, silky cami dress that reached her knees. She paid for it in cash, along with Klaus’ leopard print skinny jeans. She was happy.

But then she heard gunshots from the bank across the street. She sprinted into the store’s changing room, Klaus following. 

“Klaus, I’m going to need you to keep a secret and if you don’t, I’m going to be in a lot of trouble.” She said as she changed, and he nodded. “V, you already keep my secrets, I understand.” 

She came out, handed him the backpack, and pulled The Pearl’s bleached bandana over her mouth and nose, tying it at the back of her head. “Be quiet about this.” He nodded.

She sprinted to the back of the bank, sneaking in through the roof, and wiped out the criminals. It felt like five minutes to Klaus, as he stood outside the store clutching her backpack, watching the white lights flash inside. 

“Are you a bad guy?” He asked, when she finally came back with blood on her face and a couple stacks of hundreds in her hands. “I only kill the bad guys. I took a little bit, but it’s for my college fund.” He nodded, still holding her backpack like a baby as they walked. 

She changed back into her regular clothes when they reached 7/11, sharing a large cherry slushy to calm their nerves. He kept his mouth shut, because she was happy, finally.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanya adjusts to a new living situation, and keeps in touch with her siblings.

Vanya was about to turn seventeen when her ‘father’ confronted her about her suppressants.

“Number Seven, have you taken your medicine on time?” He asked, his eyes hysterical but his voice never showing it.

“Yes, sir.” She was lying and she knew he’d find out. She’d flushed them little by little when she was supposed to be taking it. He nodded. 

“You’re lying.” He stated, his hands shaking, folded behind his back. She sighed, “Yes, I am. And I know my powers. Why did you hide them from me?” She managed, gaining confidence with every word.

“Come with me to my office.”

-

So there Vanya was, at midnight, shoving her belongings into bags. Five came into her room, understood quickly, and came back with a couple suitcases of his own. “Where are we going?” He asked, helping her fold some clothes.

“Five... you don’t have to come with me. You have potential here.” She stopped packing, looking at him. “I won’t be going far. You can visit me.” She stated, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

“Where are you going, then?” He croaked, a hand holding hers. “To James’. I work for him and he’s agreed to take me in.” His eyes widened. “Five, he’s like a father to me. I’ll give you the address when I’m settled in.” She compromised, turning back to finish her packing. 

Five took his suitcases to his room, and quickly came back with them freshly emptied. “Let me help you get there, then.” She smiled.

That was when Five realized he loved this girl.

-

Vanya was seventeen and attending her first day of public high school. It wasn’t far from her new home, and James was happy to give her the chance of making new friends.

She tried to keep a distance, but her teachers loved her. She was good, and turned in her work on time.

She missed her siblings everyday. 

Yes, her and Klaus would have their Tuesday’s and Thursday’s at Griddy’s updating each other on life, like how Klaus got in trouble again, or how Vanya infiltrated a sex trafficking ring and got the shitheads arrested. (The usual)

And every Wednesday, Vanya and Allison would sneak out and go shopping. Allison was a bit too excited to see her, and more excited to help Vanya build a wardrobe outside of the Academy Uniform. 

But Vanya never got to have a routine with Five. He’d only show up, at random, at her window with a bag full of books to read and a need to hear her play the violin. 

She never said no.

-

Vanya Hargreeves was seventeen years old, hanging out with Five and Ben at the new coffeeshop that recently opened. She loved spending time with them, but every time she’d check her phone she kept going back to read the news about The Pearl. She didn’t like press coverage!

Don’t get her wrong, she loved rumors, but not recordings, or conspiracies about her identity, and... rumors.

Five looked over her shoulder, reading the headline. “What happened to the atomic part?” He sipped on his black coffee, handing Ben a napkin right before Ben spilled his latte (from putting it too close to the edge.)

“I don’t know, maybe got a little wordy.” She answered, handing Ben more Napkins (because the latte went all over his shoes.)

“You know I’ve met her a few times.” Five mentioned, she chuckled. 

“Yeah, she comes to the gym all the time, she’s super cool.” Vanya smiled, scrolling through the article.

“Wait, is the Pearl a good guy or a bad guy?” Ben asked, regaining his composure. “A good guy, but does some bad things for the sake of good outcomes.” Answered Vanya, without missing a beat.

“Do you know her identity then?” Five was super interested suddenly, his eyes wide. Vanya pondered. 

“....no” she said, finally. “I don’t believe you.” Five said.

“No. Final answer.” She chugged her earl grey to have an excuse to get up and throw away the cup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! again thank you for reading my trash story ;)))


	4. Notice!

Hi all!

If you’re the type of reader to read the side-notes, you’ll notice that my works aren’t my proudest. I love these stories and what they are telling, but my delivery needs working on. So I’ll be re-writing this story and my other work, ‘Can I Take Your Order? This will not take too long after I’ve posted this notice, as I’ve been drafting these since my school let out for COVID-19.

Speaking of, I wish all those who read this safety and peace. This is a scary time for a lot of people, me included, but we shouldn’t let this fear take over us. I know you all have the strength to keep through this. 

TL;DR: I’m re-writing my stories and y’all better wash your hands

Thank you!


End file.
